Trying To Kiss You
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Ed comes back from a day of fighting, exhausted and ready for a nap. Unfortunately, Roy has something to say, and he'll say it whether Ed wants him to or not. RoyxEd


Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Roy, or the picture that gave me this idea.

Yoru: Good evening! I was surfing through my anime piccys and I found one of Ed and Roy where Roy is leaning over Ed, trying to kiss him, and Ed is pushing him away. I am starting this fic not knowing where it is going, so bear with me.

Kuronue: She's one of those writers that starts typing and sees where it goes.

Yoru: So please R&R! No flames. I will only use them to burn disclaimers because I hate them.

Ed was tired, so very tired. He had just come in from another fruitless search for the Philosopher's Stone, another fight with the Homunculi, another long day, and he was ready to go to bed. He didn't want another mission for a week, and he didn't want to see any of his companions. He had just shut his bedroom door behind him when someone knocked on it.

"Go away, Al," he snarled. The voice that answered wasn't Al's.

"This is not Al, FullMetal. This is your superior," it snapped. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Go away, _Colonel_."

"Open this door."

"No."

"All right then." There was a very familiar sound on the other side of the door. Ed's eyes widened.

"Now wait a minute…" Too late. The door was reduced to cinders in an instant. Ed turned around, furious, to find Roy Mustang's face inches from his own.

"When I give an order, FullMetal, I expect it to be followed." Roy looked around the room. An inch of dust covered everything.

"The next order, after open the door, will be clean this room. But later. Right now, I really just came to see if you were okay." He cupped Ed's chin in his hand and lifted his head. Ed blinked. This was new.

And since when had Roy's eyes been so black? Ed was lost in them.

_Snap out of it. You're just too tired for this crap._

"I'm fine." He pulled out of Roy's grasp.

"Alphonse told me that you had taken a bit of a beating from Envy and Lust, so I thought I'd come check on you."

"I'm fine, like I said. I want to sleep." Ed crossed his arms and glared at Roy, who shrugged.

"So sleep," he said bluntly. Ed looked meaningfully at him. Roy laughed.

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're not hurting or anything."

"Look, Colonel, what do you really want?" Ed asked, sighing. Roy's smile faded.

"Why the suspicion?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light and failing miserably.

"You never just come in here to ask if I'm okay. You always want me to do this or fight that. You've never…cared before. It's freaking me out."

"I've always cared." Roy moved closer to Ed, close enough to make out the exhaustion in his golden eyes. Ed backed up a little as Roy continued to advance.

"Always. If something happened to you, my world would die." Roy began to pace, "It's only begun to happen recently. You walk into a room and it lights up. I can see emotions in your eyes without really having to process them. I'm absolutely smitten with the way the sun shines on your hair, the way you walk, the way you run when someone calls you short. Everything about you is amazing to me…amazing." He stopped and looked deep into Ed's eyes.

"Erm," was all that came out of Ed's mouth.

_Exactly how do I feel about this? I'm not upset, but I'm not jumping up and down and screaming "Oh Roy I'm so happy that you told me!" either. This is just…surreal. Okay, just snap out of it and tell him that…_

Roy was centimeters from his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Ed shrieked, leaping away.

"I'm trying to kiss you."

"What's makes you think I want you to?" Ed screeched. Roy shrugged.

"It was more of a 'I hope he wants me to' than thinking you did."

"Well, I…" Ed stopped. He'd been about to round off his retort with "don't", but somehow it didn't fit. However, neither did "do".

"You what?"

"I don't know," Ed snapped finally. He sat down on a random table. Roy came a little closer.

"Well, if you don't know, then why not give it a shot?"

"Because I'm not sure how I feel about you." Ed looked away.

_What am I supposed to do? Just let him kiss me? I don't think I want him to, but on the other hand, what's the harm? Wait a minute, what do I mean, what's the harm?!? Plenty of harm! Lots and lots of harm! This is Mustang! Colonel Mustang! THIS IS WRONG!_

Roy's face…

"Wait a minute…Colonel…"

"Roy."

"Roy…you're…" Ed put a knee up, blocking Roy's progress slightly, "Roy…"

"Come on. What's one little kiss going to do?"

"A lot." Ed felt heat in his face. He was…blushing? He put a hand up as Roy started to come closer again.

"Just let go, Ed. Please."

"Roy…" Ed pulled back. Roy smirked.

"You're cute when you're blushing." His smirked widened when he realized Ed couldn't move back any farther.

"Come on now…it's me…it's FullMetal…"

"And you're mine." Roy could feel Ed's breath on his lips. The boy was so close. Roy leaned in close and parted his mouth slightly…closed his eyes…

Ed clapped his hands together and concentrated. It seemed to be the only way to save himself…

Unfortunately, he had to clap them behind Roy's back, bringing the man to his finale. Ed's eyes widened, alchemy totally forgotten, as Roy's lips claimed his. And he had instigated it, albeit accidentally. Roy's mouth was soft and warm, nothing like Ed had expected.

Roy pulled away first.

"You pulled me in."

"I was actually trying to pull out some alchemy and make you get off."

"Did you enjoy it?" Roy held his breath. Ed considered.

"Yes…" Ed was slightly surprised to find himself admitting that. He had liked it, very much. In fact, it was something he had wanted for a long time. If not from Roy, just from someone who loved him.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Roy asked quietly. Ed hesitated, then shrugged.

"Oh, what the hell." He grabbed the back of Roy's neck and pulled him in, kissing him fiercely. Roy's eyes widened, and then he kissed Ed back. For now, this unsure love would be enough.


End file.
